


They Will Learn

by writingfromasgard



Series: Hilde the Gentle x Halfdan the Black [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: 5a, F/M, Major Spoilers, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfromasgard/pseuds/writingfromasgard
Summary: Halfdan’s decision to side with Lagertha has grave consequences for more than himself. (Halfdan x Hilde)





	They Will Learn

“Halfdan! If you do not show your face, I will come into this tent and hack whatever body part I find first off.” Hilde shouted outside the man’s tent. The eve of battle was coming and she was pissed. The few men who had dared try to stop her found themselves under her feet as she marched towards Hafldan’s tent.

When Halfdan emerged from his tent, standing tall with a bright smile at her, she balled her fingers into a fist and hit him with all of her might. He reeled back, stumbling slightly. The people around them that had followed her through the camp, unsure of where her path was, began to move in, ready to grab her. Halfdan wiped the blood off his lip and held his hand for them to give the two of them space. “I will guess and say you are angry with me.”

The fire in her eyes could probably scorch even the most weathered man and her heaving chest was further evidence of her anger. “You idiot! How can you do this? What do they have on you that you are so willing to do this?!” She shoved him at the center of his chest and watched him take a step back.

“Come inside and we can talk.” He motioned to his large tent a pace away. Her features only fully contorted with anger. He glanced around and attempted to reach for her elbow. His grasp faltered and Hilde pulled away from his grasp.

“No! You will explain to me why you want to face your own people here!” She yelled at him. The crowd was growing restless with shouts of death threats to her and Halfdan’s features grew worried. “Why do you want to face your family and kill them?”

His eyes grew darker and he reached for her again. This time with both of his hands, he grabbed her and slung her into the tent. “All of you go back to your beds. I will handle this and none of you are to touch her when she leaves. I will cut down the man or woman who does.” The crowd scattered at his challenge and he shoved his way into the tent, grabbing a barely recovered Hilde and throwing her on the bed. 

“Let go of me, Kinslayer!” She yelled at him, trying to pry his hands off of her forearm. Halfdan was left no choice but grapple her until she was pinned underneath her. She spat at his face and he was at his limits. His own hand drew back and slapped her as hard as he could. She froze, her anger temporarily drained from her in shock.

“Hilde..” He began but he could see the pools of tears growing in her eyes. He was never good with women and he realized her anger was displaced sadness. He soothed the spot on her cheek and kissed her lips. She deepened the kiss, opening her mouth to his tongue. He was already becoming aroused when a sharp pain blossomed from his mouth He jerked away and the mild taste of blood spread over his tongue.

“You’re disgusting.” Hilde spat the blood she had drew back at him again. Even then, he found himself attracted to her. He moved up, using his knees to pin her arms down while he reached for a length of rope. “How can you kill your family?”

He moved off of her arms and quickly tied them together. Even so, she struggled, trying to get out of them with all her might. “I don’t.” He kept her legs held down by his weight on top of her. “I don’t want to fight but I owe Bjorn. He gave me so much more than Harald has. You were the one who encouraged me to seek my own path.”

Hilde knew she was wearing herself out with no results and finally gave up, looking anywhere but at Halfdan. “But why, Halfdan? I will have to kill you if we come across each other in battle..” She sounded like she had already slaughtered him and his blood stained her hands.

“I know and I can think of no worthier way than to die by your hand.” He leaned down and kissed her once more, a soft peck meant to wean her anger down. She returned it, though softly. He brushed her cheek off where dirt had collected. “I couldn’t live if I had to kill you.”

Her emotions plummetted to the pits of her soul and he showered her face with small kisses. Slowly, she was responding to his advances and he eased himself to lay between her legs while he tugged on her garments. “I want to feel you one more time. Let me do this so I can die with your touch fresh in my mind.” She closed her eyes and gave the smallest of nods.

“The gods would not be so cruel, would they?” Hilde asked, reaching up with her bound hands to touch his face. There was anxiety in her words and he kissed each of her palms softly. Her anger was ebbing away slowly like the sea and he began to slowly undo her wrists. She made one final attempt to shove him off of her, resulting in him pressing all of his weight down on her body.

“You can be so fierce that sometimes I fear even the gods would have to bend to your will.” Halfdan grabbed the sides of her tunic and pulled them up, releasing the bottom from her pants. His fingers moved up her sides, feeling her flesh one last time. 

“If you believed that, you would bend to my will too.” She whispered. Halfdan locked his eyes with her and shook his head, a heavy sigh leaving his lips. He shoved her top over her breasts and began leaving kisses on their underside.

“I have. Many times.” Halfdan said. His beard scratched her skin, making her squirm under him. He moved to the top of her and planted a kiss on top of each of her nipples. “I can’t this time, Hilde. I am fighting for what I believe in, not what my brother believes.”

Hilde couldn’t find any fiery words to lob back at him. His tongue toyed with her nipples, making the harden in the way only he could. She should stop him, this was a traitorous act against her king. Her fingers slid into the tuft of hair he kept and jerked his head up. “They will regret taking you from me if you should die tomorrow.” 

Halfdan’s lip grew into a smile. “I love you, too.” He moved his body up, kissing her lips. This time her tongue probed his mouth while their hands sought out for each other’s pants, scrambling to discard the clothing so their bodies could be joined. He tugged her pants down and parted from her lips, dragging them all the way down to her boots. 

She shoved him on his back and tugged down his own pants. His cock twitched in the open air and she wasted no time sinking down on it. Her tunic fell back in place as she started to ride him, moaning loudly when his hips jerked up to meet hers. Halfdan grabbed the long braid she kept and fiercely kissed her, teeth grazing her lips.

Her own hands clawed at him through his tunic as the pleasure grew in the pit of her belly. She moaning loudly enough for the next few tents over to hear, Halfdan swore. “Ha-Halfdan.” She moaned against his lips, swirling her hips with him sheathed inside. 

When her hips began to falter due to exhaustion, Halfdan took over, rolling the two of them over so he could pound into her any way he liked. Breathless sounds left both of them as the wet sounds of his work grew louder. “Risking everything to come here.. You’re lucky you weren’t killed.” He growled out, jackhammering into her trembling body.

The two of them had been apart too long for either to last long in this predicament. The added danger, two people on opposite sides of the battlefield, only heightened their pleasure. She was the first to unravel, her hands clutching his broad shoulders as her walls started to squeeze his cock. He buried himself deep inside of her convulsing walls, cumming deep within her warmth. 

Hilde stayed still, dazed and trying to catch her breath. Halfdan made minimal effort to pull himself out and land on one side of her. The two of them closed their eyes and took deep, satisfying gulps of air. Truly spent he reached over and pulled her into one last embrace, crushing her against his chest. 

“There is still time. You could fight with Bjorn.” Halfdan suggested, knowing the answer already. Hilde pulled away from him and hit the center of his chest, her fire returning. “He would gladly accept you into his army.”

“Ivar will win this battle, Halfdan. The gods favor him. He is a strong leader, even more so with your brother at his side.” Hilde pushed herself up and started working her pants back up, preparing to leave. “The gods will have many men to choose for Valhalla tomorrow.”

Halfdan pulled his own pants up and stood beside her, cupping her cheek. “I hope you are not among them.” He kissed the center of her forehead and drank in one last look at her. The two walked in silence out of the camp, 

The next day was chaotic. Bodies laid strewn across the battlefield. Hilde was covered in the blood of Lagertha’s forces, her blade had dulled in the battle by the time she spotted him. Harald and Halfdan stood feet apart and in one fatal swing, she saw his life end.

Her eyes went wide with fright, her breath caught in her throat. Her shock turned to anger and she swung her dulled blade at any man or woman who stood in her way. When the field was littered with the dead and she stood, covered in her own wounds as she trudged to his lifeless body. She shoved a corpse off of his own and stabbed the ground with her own sword. 

Halfdan’s skin was already cold, damp with blood as she traced his lips. Harald could hear her sobbing over his body, her forehead pressed to the center of his chest. “Hilde.” Harald approached her with caution. “You need to eat and get your wounds checked.”

Hilde pressed one last kiss to Halfdan’s body and rose, wiping the tears from her face. She felt sick in the pit of her stomach but turned to Harald and allowed him to escort her away from Halfdan. “The gods will learn to fear me before I join him, Harald. I will make them regret this day.”


End file.
